


Family business

by blackcrystaly



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Collars, Crossover, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Raymond is Will's father, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a man of many secrets. </p><p> </p><p>Working summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an experiment so bear with me for a little while.  
> English is not my first language, so please be kind while pointing at any mistake you might find. This story hadn't been betaed, I hope it will be.  
> I'll come back several times to make little corrections.

William touched the collar around his neck and smiled making the people who stood closer to him while working around the crime scene look at him with that expression that meant he was a lost cause and wonder if he had finally broken down. There was two, whoever who didn’t. One was Jack Crawford, the other was someone he hadn’t seen before and that made him turn from his sweet, comforting thoughts of his lover to the newcomer. The blond moved away from the BAU’s chief and walked slowly to him and smiled calmly.

“Special Agent Donald Ressler” The man introduced himself with a gentle smile on his face and tending his hand to the brunette.

“Will Graham” He greeted while studying the newcomer. This was a man of character and secrets. He was here with an agenda and it included him in some way, still he didn’t seem to project the same darkness around him that his former friend Crawford did.

“I have heard quite a lot about you!” He said quietly

Those words made him retreat for a bit. In the past few months the things people had heard from him weren’t the ones he would have liked, they all had to do with his trial and he hated it. Hated been reminded of where he had been, of the fact that none of the people he had trusted before had tried to help him, that the only one who had been there for him had been the blue skinned demon he loved dearly.

“They say you have quite a talent for reading serial killers and what not.” Donald kept on as if he hadn’t realized of his misstep “Hannibal speaks truly high of his Will” He said turning his voice a bit down.

Those words made the profiler relax and smile happy and proud. He was about to ask the other about his presence at the crime scene and how he had met with his lover when Jack came into view.

“Can you tell us something about this murder, Will?” He tried to sound kind but there was a hard edge on his voice. Their relationship was hold together by the thinnest thread and he knew it, still he didn’t know what to do to begin to repair it.

“This isn’t a Ripper’s Kill.” He said quietly “The killer took the organs as a last minute thought to make it look like it was one of his but he didn’t exactly knew how to do it and made quite a bad job of it. Most surely you’ll find them thrown away somewhere close. The violence over the body indicates he hated the victim, I think you should look at the man’s closest circle.”

Crawford knew of course this wasn’t a Ripper’s kill, had known it from the beginning, he called Will because he was trying to pull him back into the team but somehow he realized the strategy wasn’t working. The brunette was madder at him now for calling him all the way to a crime scene where he wasn’t even needed. And yet he feared that if he allowed Graham to drift even more apart from them and closer to Lecter he would lost the profiler for good. Even if the psychiatrist had made no open attempt to made him leave the BAU it was obvious he was no longer supportive of Jack’s request that his lover should go back to work with them as a permanent agent. At the moment, Jack had managed to convince Will to go as a consultant to the crime scenes he thought were of the Ripper’s, but the younger man had refused to go back to the team and requested to be assigned once again as a teacher at the FBI’s academy. That had been agreed upon as long as he took mandatory counseling after his ordeal, which he had for some time. Crawford’s work had been called into question and he had been lucky to get away with a warning and a formal reprimand on his file, but now there were far too many people watching him too closely and that could be a problem in the near future, so he was worried. Donald Ressler’s sudden presence only added to the already mounting tension.

“We’ll interrogate the family first, maybe you could…” He began to say.

“I’m finished here, Jack” The brunette interrupted at once, the littlest hint of a warning. He had made clear before, he would make it clear again, he wasn’t coming back to work with the people who had called him a murderer and refused to believe and help him clear his name.

Crawford looked at Graham for a second before nodding.

“Of course, thank you Will.” He said before walking away slowly.

 

Donald Ressler had witnessed the whole scene without interrupting, studying the dynamic of the two men. It was obvious that Will Graham had changed from the man he had read about in the old files Raymond had presented him with. The light that shone in the other’s green eyes was darker; he could read cold fury in them, the brewing of a storm.

Once Jack Crawford had walked away, not even greeting him beyond a barely there movement of the head, Donald decided it was time to speak with the other man once again.

“If you are free, why don’t we take a cup of coffee, I buy” He offered with a gentle smile.

Graham looked at the other agent. It was like he had forgotten the man even existed for a moment. Then he remembered the man had mentioned something about him and Hannibal and he felt curious so he nodded.

They walked away from the crime scene in silence.

 

 

Donald let Will guide him to a little place close to Hannibal’s house. The brunette chose a table close to the window and waited for the other man to speak first instead the man took file he had kept hidden up to that moment and put it in front of him.

“There are no dead bodies on it” He said with a smile.

The brunette studied him for a second before turning his gaze to the document. He opened it a little hesitant. He read the first few pages before raising his head once again.

“Are you from IA?” He asked in a low voice.

Ressler shook his head.

“No.” He said while giving him a small sign. It was made quickly and could pass for a simple social gesture, but Will nodded sharply understanding at once.

It was the second time he had been contacted by someone from the Office 13 and the answer was still the same.

“I’m not interested” He said closing down the file and turning it back to its owner.

“I just want your opinion, off the record” The man pleaded.

William laughed hard.

“There is no such a thing with you” He purposefully let the sentence become ambiguous.

Ressler let the matter rest for a moment while the waiter brought them the coffees.

He was about to insist when Donald felt a big hand close over his shoulder and he turned his head around to find Raymond Reddington looking at him with cold eyes.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come, William” The older one said his face softening while talking to the younger man.

The brunette smiled to the newcomer.

“It’s okay, I know” Graham said with shining eyes.

“I came to fetch you both since Hannibal is waiting for us at his house, we’ll talk there” The older man told them in a tone that admitted no question.

Once inside Hannibal’s house, Raymond hugged William to his chest and whispered secret words into his ears. He was sorry. He had done all that he could to help him once he had heard of the accusation. He had tried to come back to help him but his mission was a truly delicate one and he didn’t want to stir more trouble for him, moreover Hannibal had swore he had everything under control and he trusted his old friend.

Will assured him he understood, he wasn’t mad at him. He loved his father as he had always done and always would. He knew he would have come at once if he had been able to. He knew he had moved earth, heaven and hell to help him, his lover had told him as much.

Ressler looked at both men a bit confused and turned his gaze to Lecter who was smiling as if he knew a big secret he wasn’t willing to share. Eventually the psychiatrist turned to the Special Agent and offered him another coffee since he knew the man hadn’t have the chance to drink the one he had ordered not long ago.

“Why don’t you come with me to the kitchen, Donald?” He said guiding the younger one, giving the other two the chance to enjoy their meeting for a while.

 

 

He wanted to ask about Raymond and William relationship but he knew it might be perceived as terribly rude by the other man, and he knew better than that. It was obvious it was a deep, affectionate relationship, thought he was sure it wasn’t romantic in nature. He didn’t really see Hannibal sharing his “puppy” with anyone. Still, the pang of jealousy was biting his soul.

“Relax Donald” Lecter said softly while preparing the hot beverage “William and Raymond will soon join us, they need a bit of time to themselves after being apart for some years” As if his words were prophetic both men appeared at the moment.

The brunette walked to his lover’s side and was kissed softly on the lips while Raymond looked at them with a strange light in his eyes.

“I know you prefer tea, Ray” Hannibal commented while offering to each one a cup of hot liquid.

The older one nodded.

“It’s the Englishman fault” He said good naturedly.

“How long can you stay?” William asked his voice half filled with hope.

“I have to depart tomorrow morning at latest. I’m supposed in Viena.” He commented looking at Ressler who nodded.

“You’ll stay for dinner, right?” William asked, his eyes going from his father to his lover who caressed his side slowly, making him feel reassured.

“Of course” Raymond confirmed his eyes soft once again.

Ressler had to bite the inside of his mouth and fight to keep the fury out of his face. He wanted to know how could Will Graham had so much influence over the one he loved? Who was this man to make Raymond show his most human side? Not even Elizabeth Keen had been able to.

“Maybe you want to go upstairs and rest for a while” Hannibal offered. He knew both man had been working non-stop since arriving in Baltimore and they would be leaving with equal haste. Also, he knew Donald needed to hear from Raymond some sort of explanation, being reassured he was still the man the other chose as his lover.

Reddington nodded at once and Ressler decided it was his chance to speak with the other man so he followed the psychiatrist who left Graham alone for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

They dinned talking amiably of many topic, telling old adventures and friends. Hannibal and Raymond shared with their lovers’ stories of the past while Donald and Will talked about the FBI, careful to avoid any too recent issue. Somehow Special Agent seemed to have relaxed around the brunette and now they were acting like dear friend.

Lecter wondered what had Reddington told the young one while they were at the bedroom. Still, he liked seeing his and Ray’s lover departing so friendly, it certainly gave him hope for other meetings in the future and some shared plans. Just how far that future was remained to be seen. And yet, he hoped for the best since he knew how badly father and son missed each other and how little they usually had to enjoy together.

 

 

At two in the morning Raymond looked at his watch and announced he and Donald had to depart. The four of them had remained awake, talking and sharing what time they had. William and Hannibal walked them to the door. The younger one had a sad smile on his face and resigned eyes. He knew the other men couldn’t stay, and yet, with all he had gone through lately he just wished they could have for a little longer.

“If you ever decide you want a transfer just call me, okay? I’ll make it happen” Ressler told to Graham’s ear while giving him a short hug. Now he knew the truth he would of course take care of the young one. Crawford had a hard time coming to him once he was back at his office.

The brunette nodded, and muttered a “thank you”, looking at his father briefly, reading in his eyes that he had taken the chance and trusted the other blond.

“Take care of him Hannibal and take care of yourself. Next year will go hunting in couples, okay?” Raymond said to the other man in a definite tone. He had been less than thrilled when he found out about his son’s choice of partner, but he had come to accept it. He had worked and shared far too many things with Hannibal who he liked and respected, the man was one of the few persons he would call a friend without it being a lie. Moreover he knew the man would never hurt Will if he could help it.

 

 

Hannibal closed the door very slowly, all his attention focused his lover whose eyes were a bit wet, but who seemed to be holding himself together. He had feared for a moment that this would be a time his lover broke down but the puppy seemed to be growing stronger. He smiled, feeling proud of the brunette. The doctor had known from the moment they met that the profiler was not the fragile teacup Crawford made of him. But William had to be guided into the wolf pack he belonged to by birthright, help to hone his abilities and to accept the blood that run through his veins so he had bought his time, moving so slowly that almost no one suspected of his intentions. The only one’s reaction he had feared was his old partner in justice and crime, Raymond Reddington, but the man had come to accept the relationship. Still, their friendship had been strained for a little but the brunette had helped them reconcile.

 

 

Will always hated when his father had to go away in the middle of the night to save the country. He couldn’t understand why the man refused to let him be part of the game and help him. Every time he disappeared he feared it would be the last time they had spoken, hugged each other, but this time at least, he knew the older one wasn’t going alone to fight the shadows; he had quite the knight with him. His father was certainly loved by the Special Agent who had come to ask for his help completely ignorant of who he truly was. He wondered to what point the older man knew of his Donald’s intentions and allowed Ressler to approach him so they would meet. He wouldn’t put it past Raymond. Their relationship had never been easy, having met many years before, when the couple he thought were his parents told him the truth. He had met Reddington long before he became the Concierge of Crime for a series of very sensitive missions within the secret and black services. A cleanup was needed -the man had explained to him, before he immersed himself in the work- and his father always did what had to be done, he was still on it. He was the one in charge of Office 13, after all. The American Government as he had been called once or twice by a young man called Sherlock Holmes when they had travel across the Ocean and met with the blond’s counterpart there: Mycroft Holmes. To this day, Will was certain his father had only taken him there to ensure he would be somehow protected if something happened to him. He had been presented with a special safe conduct a couple of days before he returned to the States, and heard Sherlock mutter something to him about their family members being a tad overprotective but to make sure he kept the document well protected just in case. Both Holmes brothers made sure to tell him he would be welcomed back even if came alone.

That had been one of the few time he had been somewhat involved in his father’s business, the man had tried to keep him as far from it as he had been able to. And yet… he had always felt the pull to immerse himself in that world, the need to help those he loved, to find a way to spend more time with his father _and_ help the country. That was part of the reason why he had gone into the FBI, to follow on Raymond Reddington’s footsteps, but things hadn’t gone exactly as he had thought with his empathy manifesting itself and making him a black sheep. Still, that was the reason he had met Hannibal, so it had been sort of worthwhile. Slowly, very slowly, William began to smile to himself. At first it was a sad smile, but then it was changing. A happy smile, the same one he always got when he thought of his chosen partner.

 

 

Hannibal gave his lover some time to himself knowing the younger one needed to deal with his father sudden departure on his own for a while. He observed all the subtle changes in his face, ready to act at the littlest sign of trouble. William had been particularly sensitive since his unjust imprisonment and he worried that Raymond’s showing up and disappearing within a couple of hours would set back his lover’s slowly recovering process. Lecter knew had certainly taken a huge risk when he incriminated the puppy, but he didn’t regret it in the least. He just hoped that if Reddington even suspected of his actions the man didn’t came looking for vengeance, that was one of the only three men in the world he didn’t want to have as an enemy.

When he noticed the brunette’s slowly appearing happy smile he knew the younger would be fine and walked closer to him. Confidently he surrounded Will’s his waist with his arm and pulled him to his body. The action seemed to bring his lover to reality and he smiled raising his head just high enough for Hannibal to see the collar he had accepted not so long ago. The blond’s eyes shone delighted.

“Dad said you could have asked for my hand at least before collaring me…” He whispered almost teasingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal laughed hard before kissing William passionately. He loved the puppy, his sweet essence and inner strength. The man brought the hunter and the protector in him. Their tongues entangled in a mock battle for dominance, before the brunette surrendered to him. The younger’s body relaxed against him, molding itself to his broader frame. His fingers caressed the slim black collar and Will arched even further into his touch.

“Come now, my dear, let’s move to our bedroom” He told with a rough voice, dark desire pouring from him.

Will moaned and let himself be guided to the first floor. He loved his partner’s voice and how he seemed to project his emotions to entice and tempt him; to seduce him without words.

Once they walked inside the room, Hannibal kissed him once again before taking a step back and disrobing of his jacket and tie.

“Undress for me, Will” He ordered softly while sitting on the bed and looking at the younger one hungrily.

The brunette nodded, blushing slightly. No matter how many times he heard that command, how many times he took his clothes for the other man; he still became a little red on the face. He began by taking off his jacket. That was easy. He let it on a hanger closer by. Then he began to unbutton the blue shirt, he did it slowly at first, looking at the floor while he did it. Hannibal didn’t try to hurry him, letting him move at his own pace, letting him slowly drift into his submissive, puppy, frame mind. The shirt fell at his feet. The blond had come to accept he wouldn’t get his partner to mind such things while at this moments and he had compromised. Later, William would lift the clothes and put them at their place.

Next came out the belt and shoes.

Hannibal smiled to him encouragingly and William finally opened his pants and dropped them along with his underwear letting them join the rest of the discarded clothes. When the only thing that remained on him was the collar the blond stood up and walked to him. He kissed the blond slowly, letting the fire within the other become stronger.

“You can take care of my clothes now” He commanded softly.

Will nodded almost unconsciously while liking his lips. Slowly he began to undress his partner. His fingers worked diligently on the clear colored shirt. Once there was some soft tanned skin revealed he turned his eyes to the other, begging silently for permission. Hannibal gave it and Will began to caress the freed tissue while his hands kept on its task. His lover’s shirt joined his own discarded clothes and his tongue began to trace the man’s hard planes. Tonight his dominant partner would go easy on him, he realized, as he always was when he had gone through a particularly emotionally draining day.

He slide to his knees, and took care of the man’s belt before decided he wanted to be a little daring. The brunette used his mouth to draw the other man’s fly down. He felt Hannibal’s breath peak up. At that moment, a big hand closed at his nape and to stead him.

“That was quite a surprise my bold puppy” The man sounded surprised and proud, and Will smiled happily at being praised.

The younger one decided to risk a bit more and let his tongue caress the trapped erection in front of him. Hannibal strengthened his hold but decided let the other get away with his actions. Tonight his lover needed a softer hand, moreover he was actually enjoying his attempt at a new thing, how he seemed to be slowly coming out of his little shell and revealing the sensual being he was.

“Finish your task and you can have your rewards, my puppy” He said with a dark, seductive voice.

Will obeyed this time, and soon both men were completely naked. Just then, Hannibal guided him to his shaft, silently allowing him to take what he wanted.

The brunette licked the hardened shaft before slowly taking it inside his mouth. He began suck on it knowing exactly what brought his lover most pleasure. The other one let him go at his own pace for a while, the hand at his nape just a reminder of the other’s presence and ownership. William loved the feeling that simple action brought to him. He also enjoyed the knowledge that he was the one bringing Hannibal to an orgasm. All the man’s power and attention focused solely on him. His own body seemed to respond to his thoughts and emotions, his erection standing proudly between his legs. He dragged a hand to take care of it but was stopped at once.

“None of that, my dear. Don’t you dare touch yourself, that’s mine” Hannibal’s voice sounded over his head and e whimpered in protest. He knew his lover would take care of him later, but he wanted so badly to ease the tension…

“Should I retrieve a cock ring?” The man asked softly but in a tone that admitted no doubt he would do as he told.

William stopped his self pleasuring at once and focused once again completely on his lover. Sometimes they played harder, he had been completely restrained, his hands trapped at his back and his hard shaft trapped by some ring, but tonight he didn’t wished for it. Tonight he needed this, Hannibal’s softer handling of him, his control and dominance guiding him, helping him let go of the recent events. Soon, the brunette became once again lost in sensation and a little while later Hannibal came on the younger’s mouth.

 

They remained a couple of seconds at their place before Hannibal helped the younger one on his feet and kissed him on the lips, a hand around the slim waist pulling the other to his body. Now, it was time for him to take care of the puppy’s pleasure. He moved them to the bed, and pushed the man gently over the mattress.

Once William was comfortable he mounted the man. He trapped the brunette’s wrists over his head with one hand. The smaller man arched his back trying to get as much body contact as he could. _His touch starved puppy_ , he thought sympathetically.

He kissed the younger one’s lips again before moving downwards, to the man’s neck. He bit the sensitive place where it met the shoulder, right beside the collar’s rim making the brunette moan loudly and fight to free his hands, wanting to touch his lover.

“Hush now, my dear” Lecter appeased him while making the grasp tighter.

“I need to touch you, please Hannibal, please!” He pleaded almost tearfully.

Hannibal’s nose touched the heated skin of the other’s neck, sniffing him before answering.

“Not yet, puppy” He denied before attacking the erected nipples of his lover.

William whimpered when he felt his partner sucking on the nubs, he could feel the man’s tongue playing with them, the shadow of the teeth. His hard on became even more painful. The blond’s free hand join in the teasing and Will begged him to please let him come, it was becoming too much for him.

Hannibal smiled evilly moved his hand to the man’s erection making sure Will wouldn’t be able to orgasm and then bit around the nipple he was playing with, hard. William body trembled, and he let out a cry. It was too much! Unconsciously he tried to fight the other once again but little rebellion only lasted for a moment as he began to calm down, sobbing and supplicating to be allowed to come.

He drunk the younger’s desperation for a moment. This was his puppy at his most beautiful so lost in sensation, his whole body on fire. He knew he had to let the other reach his pleasure, but he kept him trapped for just another second before softening his hold, his palm surrounding the other’s erection to help him now.

“You may come” He whispered hotly at the other’s ear before biting him once again.

Will’s hip moved of his own. It took him barely a moment to come, feeling his lover over his body, the teeth on his skin and the hand around his shaft. For a second he felt as if he floated and everything stopped. He was ecstatic.

 

 

Hannibal let his lover come down from his orgasm at his own time, he remained at his side, hugging him and letting him feel his presence in the back of his mind. Slowly the green orbs focused on the older one. He had a radiant, satisfied smile on his face. He kissed the blond and moved even close to the other’s body, relaxing against it.

“Go to sleep my beautiful, I’ll clean us up in a moment and join you” Hannibal told him softly caressing the others curls.

Will nodded weakly. Later, he knew they would speak about the last day news, about Crawford’s pressure over him and his father’s visit, but at that moment all he wanted was to enjoy the peace and silence inside of his mind and Hannibal’s strong arms protecting him, making him feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really challenging for me to write this scene since I wanted to focus on emotions and not only describe the actions. Also, I'm still working on my D/s scenes which from time to time become really challenging. I'm sure I'll be making little changes to it, but for now, this is it.
> 
> Feedback is well loved and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is truly appreciated.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters aren't mine, the story however is.


End file.
